<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now?? by Robotsandshizz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306248">Now??</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz'>Robotsandshizz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Bathroom Sex, Because he’s hot, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Swears, Dirty Sex, F/M, Fucking, Mentioned Hank Anderson, Name-Calling, Shameless Smut, Then y’all fuck, Tina and North walk in, Top Connor, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings, You suck him off on the bathroom floor, blowjob, bottom reader, handjob, let Connor say fuck, no literally, thats one way to put it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s your wedding night, You and Connor were so happy to be married. You couldn’t wait. You also couldn’t want to wait to go home and fuck like normal people so you do it in a bathroom stall!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader, Connor/You, RK800/ Reader, RK800/ You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lenst4r">Lenst4r</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so anxious to post this because this is like actual fucking and my smut is not the greatest. But, i got a request and it was a really good idea, so i did it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You never thought you would've been right in front of your husband in the wedding hall bathroom stalls on your knees as everyone danced in the ballroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and Connor both agreed to one thing when starting a relationship. You wanted to wait till marriage to engage in any sexual activity. You wanted to wait just because you wanted to make sure he didn't want you just for the sex. Of course, you knew him better than that but you could never be too sure. And Connor wanted to wait because he didn't want to make you feel like he was using you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which now explained why as soon as you'd been married for about an hour and a half now,you both hurriedly made your way to the restrooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your hands quickly unbuckled Connors belt as he leaned up against the stall door and shrugged off his suit jacket and left him heaving in the crisp white button-up. You were taking too long as Connor hurriedly moved your hands and unbuckled the belt and undid his pants while your own hands lingered beneath your beautiful wedding gown that was now dirty with bathroom floor. "Come here..." Connor mumbled hoarsely. You complied, shuffling closer on your knees you pulled his pants down all the way showing his gorgeous milky white thighs with the seven and a half erect dick between them. A very slight curve and some thickness in the width that was cut at the tip to show the beautiful slight blue-tinged head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You did not understand why Cyberlife gave Connor this size. What would a detective model possibly do with this? Besides fuck the information out of someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You went to wrap your hand around him but looked up at him. His upper half leaned on the locked door, his head leaned back and his hips pushed outwards with his lips slightly parted and one of his hands on the top of the door gripping as the wedding ring shone on his finger. He looked down at you and nodded for you to proceed then quickly put his head back again. You slowly started to stroke him as he whimpered lowly. "Fuuhhck...." He lowly said dragging the hand that clutched the door to put between his teeth and bite. You kitten licked the tip tasting him only to hear him gasp. The sounds driving you crazier and making a throbbing pain appear between your legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You swallowed down your nervousness and take him in fully making him shiver. You used your one hand to stroke what you couldn’t reach with your mouth. You felt Connors freehand come down to rest on your head lightly and playing with a piece of your hair. You took your hand that stroked him to push it firmly against his hip on the door so he couldn’t buck into your mouth, which you felt him start to do. You looked up at Connor through your eyelashes to see his eyes starting to lightly cross and flutter shut. Your teeth lightly grazed the head and you felt him push you off quickly and you gasped when you could breathe well again. “Careful, that shits painful you know?” Connor said breathlessly with a slight smirk. You nodded innocently then went back to stroke him again but he held you back to admire you. “Ra9 you are gorgeous like that, all on your knees just for me.” He said and then let you slowly take him into your mouth again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking your head with a little more force, Connor pushed you forward since you wouldn’t let him move his hips. You took your hand to travel from his hips to his thigh. Very lightly you ghosted your nails across his skin making him shutter. “You know-“ He whimpered slightly. “You’re a little whore taking me like this.” Gasping lightly he moaned out slightly when you hummed around him. Pulling you off of him he helped you up. “What’s wrong?” You asked as he tried to find a way to undress you. “I’m not going to just let you suck me off while you get nothing in return. Now help me so I can find a way to fuck you without trying to ruin this beautiful dress you’re wearing.” He said and you paused. “Wait.. now? Connor, we can’t- we can’t do that here-“ He cut you off with an overdramatic sigh and lifted you by your thighs. You squeaked as you were now looking down at him. “You took too long.” He said with a smirk and shuffled over to lean up against the wall instead of the door. Good thing you chose the largest stall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You leaned down to kiss him as he actually ripped your underwear off. You pulled off of him with a lighthearted angered look. “You have more.” He mumbled kissing your neck and used his hand to rub at your clit. You moaned brokenly as you finally got your long earned friction. “Is that so?” You heard Connor say in a jokingly manner. You leaned your head into his neck and could only smell him. His cologne. His scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers now moved inside of you working you. You hummed slowly dragging out the noise and squeezed his shoulder hard. “Con-“ You managed to squeak out as he hummed in return. “I need you...” You said. Apparently, that was all it took for him to remove his hand from you and line himself up into you. “I didn’t get to fully prep you, so I’m sorry if it hurts. Please, please tell me if you want to stop, i-“ He was cut off by his own moan as you already lowered yourself down. Sure, he was thick and definitely way bigger once he was inside. But you couldn’t wait any longer. You moaned out sharply clutching him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, what did I just get done-“ Connor keened. “Saying to you?” He hissed out through gritted teeth. You clenched on him making him fully collapse his head into your neck. You felt his harsh pants on your skin. You started to move your hips in a back and forth motion. You felt his hands snake up your back and clutch you tightly. Connor started to slowly roll his hips into yours making his head slam back into the wall. “Fuck you feel so good oh my g-“ He cut himself off with a moan. It felt good but Connor must’ve found it amazing. “Con, you okay?” You asked as he bit his lip and nodded. “I got-“ He breathed out. “Some new update. It was to heighten my pleasure sensors.” He said. Ah, that explained it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked at him innocently. “Oh, so if I do this-“ You clenched around him again making him moan sharply. “Don’t please-“ He moaned again and laughed pathetically in a painful way. “I really would not like to finish now and not get to properly fuck you-“ He cut himself off with a gasp. Well, that got a response out of you. Connor moved his own hips into you sharply making you drop your act. You fell on him making him hold up all your weight. He continued to now thrust into you at an unbearable pace. You moaned loudly making his move to replace where he once was, and slam you up against the wall. He put a hand over your mouth and looked into your eyes. Slowly moving into you he spoke. “I love you, so much and those sounds you’re making are lovely. But you need to try and be quiet, okay?” He asked sweetly making you nod. “Good girl.” He said going back to his rhythm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A while later he was still going deep inside of you. You felt your end near. Making your insides get hot and the coil knotting and unknotting every time he slowed. You were now straddled over his lap on top of the toilet seat in the stall. The bathroom door opened with a squeak and you heard your two best friends Tina and North enter the girls' bathroom. Connor and you locked eyes before he silently hushed you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, speaking of, where are those two?” You heard Tina say and a bag of something was set on the counter. “Probably somewhere talking with some of the guests. They were definitely not on the dance floor that’s for sure.” North laughed as Tina chuckled. You blushed more now knowing they were talking about you. “Knowing,” Tina spoke your name. “She probably took Connor to a bathroom somewhere for some of her private time.” She said mockingly with a cackle. Little did she know... Connor bucked up into you sharply making you curse quietly. “Hello?” North called out. Connor looked at you silently telling you to not do it. “Hey.” You said quietly. “What are you doing in here? Aren’t you supposed to be out there with your husband?” Tina said jokingly. “Yeah, I haven’t seen him though. Probably somewhere talking with Hank's family, I was just going to find him-“ You cut yourself off squeezing particularly hard and your coil break. You coughed harshly and moved up and down on Connor riding out your orgasm making him grip your hips hard. “In a second.” You said as you heard North hum. “Well, you better find him! I’m still looking forward to that dance party, Mrs. Anderson.” She said as you felt Connor now buck harshly and you felt his release coating your insides. His chest was heaving as he silenced his moans into your shoulder. You coughed to hide your moan again. “Well, we’ll see you later. And fix that nasty cough of yours! Come on North.” Tina said cheerily and the bathroom door opened than closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my... god...” Connor said out of breath. You slowly rocked back and forth making him whimper loudly. “I was definitely not expecting that.” You breathlessly as Connor laughed with a sigh. “We should probably clean up. Especially since people are looking for us.” Connor said helping you off of him. You wobbled a tad but managed your balance. “You going to be able to dance?” He said as you scoffed. “Who do you take me for? I may have just had my brains fucked out, but I can still dance.” You said as Connor laughed and shook his head moving over to clean yourselves up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, you definitely loved him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, how was it? Tell me your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>